Don't Let Me Go
by RokaxXx
Summary: "Some people bring out the worst in you, others bring out the best,and then there are those remarkably rare,addictive ones who just bring out the most of everything. They make you feel so alive that you'd follow them straight into hell,just to keep getting your fix" KaiShin / ShinKai
1. Chapter 1

Author note: This takes a place after bringing down the Black Organization and Snake  
another note: kaito and Shinichi knew each other's real identity  
another note: This is a Kaishin fanfic!

Prologue

 **Few months ago**

After taking the anti-dote, turning back to his normal body and having his life back wasn't pleasant as Shinichi thought it will be for many reasons

He told Ran (his childhood friend and his crush) everything from the first day he was shrunken to bringing down the BO and she took the news..well let's just say he had a black eye and a broken arm  
when she calmed down she knew he wanted to protect her but she told him that she can't forgive him that easily

And of course Ran told Sonoko which wasn't really pleasant either because she was now glaring at him every 2 minutes and she always tried to make Ran stay away from him as far as possible

And there was the detective boys who didn't take the whole –Conan leaving to live with his parents in New York- very well either

So now,

\- _His childhood friend didn't wanna talk to him and whenever they took it was awkward_

 _-He can't hang with the detective boys again who he considered his best friends and family_

 _-his parents are never home_

he knew he had the Osakan detective who is his best friend and they always talk on the phone but still,it's not the same they are in different towns and they barely meet

and of course he had Kaito, they were rivals at first but then they became best friends when 'Conan' met someone looked like KID which he knew later his name was Kaito Kuroba and he was a magician as well while he was in Edoka with Ran and the sleeping detective

he deduced that he was really KID even the grin was the same and he went to confront him

Kaito was surprised to see his Tantei-Kun in Edoka but he wasn't surprised when he accused him of being KID  
He only kept grinning at the little kid and denying it even though he knew that that little detective didn't buy it so when the investigation was over Conan told Ran that he forgot something and was going to look for it just so he can go and see Kaito

When he saw Kaito he called after him in his child voice which made the magician turn around and look at him

When Conan talked to him this time Kaito didn't deny it and when Conan asked him why would he do that and why he always return the jewel the magician answer was "That's for me to know and for you to find out tantei- kun" with his famous grin and made Conan chuckle which surprised the detective and the magician

After this incident whenever and wherever they meet they always talk and soon they were hanging out together and best friends  
when they trusted each other they told each other their secret and agreed to help each other to take both BO and Snake

They were still best friends after bringing the two organizations down Shinichi even transformed from his old school to Kaito's school but it all changed kaito told Aoko everything she was mad but she forgave him later and they started going out and with Shinichi being depressed about losing his friends and feeling lonely they don't know how and why but they grew distant from each other

They started hanging out less and talking less they didn't even know If they were still best friends or not

All they knew each other that Shinichi was still a detective and Kaito gave up being KID and held on magic shows for kids and adults in streets and theaters

But Kaito noticed that his detective wasn't feeling well and wasn't healthy and that he never eats well and sometimes skip a meal and he always working in school or on cases and that his detective often disappeared few days and misses school

But today he wasn't going to leave his detective he was going to go and talk to him

When the bell rang meaning that it was lunch time, the students all stood up ready to get out from the class after cleaning their desk

When the class was empty Kaito noticed that Shinichi was still on his seat and that he didn't move an inch so he went to his detective to have a small chat with him

"Shinichi?"

The detective looked up and Kaito's breath hitched at how pale his detective looked

"It's time for lunch aren't you coming?" The magician asked smiling slightly trying to lighten up the mood

"I am not hungry thank you" The detective answered flatly and looked out from the window

"At least have some snack or something "

"I don't feel good" The detective answered without turning around

"you said that the whole last week as well" Kaito said starting to get annoyed

"Well maybe I still don't feel good is that a problem?"

"Shinichi you look pale! When was even the last time you ate?" the magician asked raising his voice

"Go away Kaito"

"No I am not going away till you come with me!"

The detective stood up and slammed his fist on his desk "Stay out of my business… _Kaito"_ the detective spat

Kaito was surprised by the way Shinichi was talking but he couldn't control his anger

"well sorry for trying to help you?!" Kaito raised his voice

"Kaito Just go!" Shinichi raised his voice back

"What is the hell is wrong with you? I am trying to reach out to you and I am trying to be a good friend but you still can't get out of your own way God! I feel sorry for you!" Kaito spat harshly

"now you wanna be a good friend? Now you care? Kaito just stop okay? .alone"

"Look I don't know what is the hell is wrong with you but if you don't wanna tell me about it you know where to find me"

"Stop acting like you care! Where were you when I needed you? Right with Aoko" Shinichi fired

"and where were you I needed you as well? Right sulking on your house" Kaito fired back

They were both silent for a moment then Kaito spoke softly "I am worried about you I wanna know what you are hiding from me"

"Then figure it out" Shinichi said then took his bag and walked out of the class not looking back while Kaito was standing there trying to figure what happened with his Shinichi


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for any mistakes or errors found in the chapter because I write the chapter and I forget to check if there were any mistakes  
but don't worry I promise I will edit them later  
and I probably should warn you that publishing a new chapter may take long because I have school (Damn school) so I am sorry again  
I hope you enjoy this story

* * *

 _"inside every person you know is a person you don't know"_

Shinichi watched as the group of people around her sat on the benches to eat their lunch,all of them talking to their friends and laughing feeling way too excited because finally they had a break unlike him who hated breaks so much

He was forced to fake a smile and pretend like nothing is wrong whenever someone came and greeted him or talked to him for a little

He only loved the days when he can sit alone in silence with no one with him because he won't have to pretend just so they don't ask him questions

So there he sat on a bench with his lunch, A salad and A small sandwich so he can only avoid the comments about how he doesn't eat properly anymore

He stared at his food as he wished for the school day to end already so he can go home and look at some file cases, it became a routine for him  
Wake up, then go to school, then he will come home and look at some file cases, then he will send them back to Inspector Megure , then he will study his lessons everyday

He and Kaito barely spoke anymore,they are not hanging out at all and Actually he didn't blame Kaito , it was his fault that he pushed the magician away but he refused to talk about the fight or even resolve it because the only way to do that is to tell Kaito the truth and he didn't want that…he didn't need pity

Even though the drifted away from each other he knows Kaito is keeping an eye on him and he was worried that he starting to get suspicious but he kept his cool like nothing is happening or that will attract the attention of the magician

He still remembers the day when his magician asked if he is okay and invited him for lunch and he refused , the magician was trying to get answers which made Shinichi snap…he didn't want to but he couldn't help it which resulted for them to have a huge fight  
he swore that their screams could be heard from Canada

When he grew tired of looking at his uneaten food he just threw it in the trash, took his bag and decided to skip school today…it's not like one day will affect him he will just say he started feeling sick and needed to rest

On his way to the subway station he felt dizzy and he knew it was from all the work and the little amount of food he eats everyday ( _if he even ate anything)_ so he stopped for a few seconds and closed his eyes tightly

When he opened them he noticed Inspector Megure with officer Takagi and officer Sato with him and he deduced a murder had happened

Failing in keeping his curious side he walked to Inspector Megure

"Megure-Keibu?" and the inspector turned around

"Ah Kudo-Kun what are you doing here? Don't you have School?" The Inspector asked confused

"Yeah I was feeling sick So I decided to go home" The detective lied biting his lip

"So what happened?" The detective asked and The inspector began to explain everything to him and showed him the suspects

The detective went and examined the body carefully trying not to touch anything when he stood up straight again he felt another rush of dizziness and he leaned on a tree beside him quickly while his head with his hands

 _'I am fine I am fine'_ he kept telling himself

"Kudo-Kun are you okay?" He heard someone ask and recognized at as Officer Sato

"W..what? Oh yes I am fine" He answered and stood up right

"Kudo-Kun maybe you should go back home you look pale" She told him concerned but he just shook his head and smiled

"It's okay" He wasn't okay,he knew he wasn't but he couldn't tell her that

She looked unconvinced but dropped the subject much to Shinichi's relief and went back to Inspector Megure

"He refuses to go home" Officer Sato told the inspector who sighed looking at the detective in pity… He was like his son and he really cared for him but he noticed that the detective didn't care for his health anymore he doesn't smile anymore and he became paler every time he sees him and it pained him to see him like that

He was always happier since he met Kuroba-Kun , he would smile all the time whenever the magician came to visit him he would sometimes excuse himself and go and hang out with him, the magician even left his number with the inspector and the officers so if anything happened to Shinichi they even call each other by their first names he would be the first to know and it was the happiest he had ever seen the detective

And he didn't know what happened he didn't know what has changed,The magician never visits anymore the detective is always deep in his thoughts

His thoughts was cut off when he saw the detective sitting on the bench with his head between his hands

The inspector didn't take it anymore and called the one who thought he can help his detective  
"Hello? Megure-Keibu?" The inspector heard the magician's voice

"Kuroba-Kun? I know you have school and everything but can you please come to park near the subway station?"

"and why is that?" The magician asked curious

"It's just Kudo-Kun.." He was about to explain when the magician cut him off

"I don't think it's a good idea if I come to Shinichi we are not really in good terms right now" The magician said nervously

"Look Kuroba-Kun I don't know what happened between you two but you need to come Kudo-Kun is not feeling well and he needs to rest but he refuses to go home " The Inspector said and he heard The magician talking to the teacher saying there is an emergency and walked out of the class

"What happened with Shinichi?" The magician asked

"Just come and see yourself" he said and the line went dead

After 10 minutes he saw the magician running to him then he stopped and tried to catch his breath before he asked for the detective

"He is right there" The inspector answered and pointed at where the detective was sitting with his head still between his arms

The magician ran to his detective and kneeled in front the detective who had his eyes were closed tightly and his breathing was unsteady

"Shinichi?" the magician called and the detective looked at Kaito with wide eyes before standing up quickly and feeling another rush of dizziness which made him lose his balance but Kaito held him before he could fall

And Shinichi tried so hard to concentrate on anything else and not on how close he and Kaito was right now and when he realized the position they are in now he pushed the magician away with all the energy he has left and walked away

"Shinichi wait" The magician called after him but didn't even turn around

When the magician still called after him several times he turned away way too quick ready to snap but he was cut off by his stupid headache and dizziness and this time it was way too strong and everything was blurry in front of him and in slow motion

"Kaito…Just go" He said weakly and cursed softly under his breath the dizziness was getting stronger every second

' _I am not going to pass out..not in front of Kaito of all people'_ he kept replying in his head

* * *

He was about to fall when Kaito held his waist and the last thing he heard was Kaito calling his name before his world faded into darkness

Kaito was in the hospital sitting outside Shinichi's room waiting for the doctor to come out and tell him if he can go inside and see the detective

Kaito was still shocked from what the doctor said…not him only there was also Aoko, Hakuba ,Hattori, Tayoma-chan , Mouri-chan and her crazy best friend Suzuki-chan even though they are not talking to Shinichi they still cared for him he knew that and Sera-chan was there as well

He was in deep thoughts when the doctor came out and told them it was okay for them to go inside the detective's room and that his condition was stable but the detective was still asleep

They went inside the room and Kaito felt his knees getting weaker every second the sight of his detective looking so pale and weak pained him  
they all stood up around the detective in silence for 10 minutes or so  
no one of them knew what to say then everyone of them started to talk with the detective until it was Kaito's turn  
he sat there in silence

Until he broke it

"I am not going to school and I am calling off my magician shows until further notice " Kaito said not blinking an eye

He heard Gasps from everyone which made him turn around to see the looks of shock and surprise on their face even Hakuba and Hattori

"Don't look at me like that…Did you not hear the doctor? All of this happened in front of our eyes and we had no clue…I was supposed to be here for him I was supposed to protect him but I let him do that I can't just go and move on like nothing happened not when I know he is here…Like this!" Kaito's voice cracked and tried to stop the tears threating to escape

"Just go home guys it's getting late I am staying here with him" the magician said

"But Kaito you need to.." Aoko started but she was cut off by Kaito

"Aoko you know arguing would get you nowhere" And they knew he was right so they sighed and said their goodbyes before going out of the room

Kaito sighed and kept replying so stupid under his breath…how could he let that happen? He knew something was wrong with his detective but he didn't know it will lead to this  
his thoughts were cut off when he sensed a movement near him

He looked up and saw the detective opening his eyes slowly so he leaned over studying the face of his detective

"Are you okay? I will get the doctor" Kaito said and was about to go and get the doctor when Shinichi told him that he doesn't need to

The detective took a deep breath and then attempted to push himself in a sitting position

"I think you should…" Kaito started but was cut off by the detective

"Don't tell me what to do" He answered coldly still struggling to sit so Kaito reached over and wrapped his arms around the detective's waist helping him to sit up

"Thanks" The detective said faltly, he didn't want to be helped and He didn't want Kaito to pity him but he saw how he was trying to be helpful

He looked down at the IV and took the needle out of his arm.. he for sure didn't need an IV

"What are you doing?! You know what? I am going to get someone wait here"

"Don't bother I will take it off again I don't need it you know" The detective shrugged

"No you won't" The magician said

"what are you going to do about that?" The detective raised his eyebrow challenging the magician leaning his face closer to him

"Just stop"

"Make me" by now they were only few inches apart

"Look I will hold this stupid needle all day and night if I have to Shinichi" The magician said angrily moving even closer and the detective's breath hitched in his throat

Kaito walked out of the room slamming the door behind him which made Shinichi jump, few minutes later Kaito came back with a nurse beside him

He sat quietly as the nurse inserted the needle in his arm again even though she struggled a little to find his vein and told him not to take it out he just rolled his eyes and ignored her

When the nurse left he was about to take the IV off again when he heard Kaito warning him

"Don't you even dare think about it" Kaito glared at him which made Shinichi glare as well but he placed his hands on his lap away from the IV

"She sure struggled to find your vein and stabbed you so many times If I were you I would probably punch her or kill her even you know" Kaito said trying to lighten up the mood

"I have had worse" The detective said flatly not looking at Kaito

Minutes later the doctor came in and greeted both of the teenagers

"So Your condition have been stable so you can might as well go home as long as there is someone there to take care of you, I am afraid I am not really comfortable sending you to an empty house" the doctor said and Shinichi tensed

His parents were abroad most of the time and he didn't want to stay with Professor Agasa anyway he wasn't in Beika and he knew as well that lying wouldn't get him anywhere because they will find out

"My parents are abroad most of the time but I will be able to take of myself I have lived by myself for a long time" Shinichi said hoping that the doctor would trust him but he knew it won't happen

"I am sorry but I am afraid that wouldn't do…you will have to stay here until your parents are here so you can go home" The doctor said

"He has someone" Kaito butted in and tried his best to ignore the confused and questioning looks Shinichi is giving him

He knew that the detective would hate him for that and there might be a big chance that he will kill him and hide his body without leaving any clue after all he is a detective but he was willing to take the risk just for him

"I will be staying in home with him" and he saw how Shinichi's eyes widen


	3. Chapter 3

_chapter 3_

 _"I have so much on my mind but I end up saying nothing at all"_

"What is the hell did you just do?" Shinichi said gritting his teeth

"I didn't do anything" Kaito said not looking at the detective

"I don't know what are you planning or what games are you playing but this isn't funny Kaito"  
The magician made a mistake looking at the detective because right now he realized that if looks can kill he would be 7 feet under the ground

"I am not planning anything!"

"And I am sure as hell I am not going anywhere with you" Shinichi snapped crossing his arms

"Do you want to stay here then?" Kaito asked raising his eyebrow

"It's better than staying with you"

"Fine as you wish" Kaito shrugged "then you are stuck here"

"I don't care" Shinichi said confidently but Kaito knew better, even though Shinichi is almost in the hospital every week but he hates hospitals so much, he hates seeing people in pain, he hates seeing someone dying

After a few minutes the detective heard footsteps leaving the room and sighed in relief he didn't need Kaito screwing him up and confusing him even more

* * *

Kaito was finishing a very important call while he was deep in his thoughts, he knew he wasn't in good terms with Shinichi and he knew that after suggesting that he would stay with him in one house he thinks Shinichi is already planning to murder him and hide his body in a place where no one can find him (he is a detective after all he could kill anyone without leaving any clues after him and get away with it)

He pushed these thoughts right now trying to focus on what he is doing, he was in the grocery store buying some food for him and Shinichi (the hospital's food was disgusting like a dog ate it then threw it up then ate it again) he bought nearly every kind of fruit, snacks and sweets he found he wasn't sure what does his detective like anymore

He paid for the groceries and headed back to the hospital as fast as he could so he can take care of the Heisei Holmes

When he entered the hospital room he walked to the chair he was sitting on this morning and he quickly he set the bags down

"Shin-chan? " he hasn't even realized he called Shinichi this before the detective shot his head up and looked at him with anger but also a hint of surprise is written on his face

"Don't call me that" Shinichi said through gritted teeth and Kaito hid a wince

" I have always called you Shin-chan, it's not the first time"

"Yeah _called_ not _calls_ , which means it is in the past when we were 'best friends' which we are not now"

"We have always been best friends and we will always be best friends and you know that" _even if you hate me right now_ Kaito added mentally

Shinichi glared at him and pointed a finger at him "Don't even try, Don't act like you care, Don't act like we are still the same we are not" He growled and then crossed his arms over his chest avoiding the magician

Kaito decided to ignore the attitude

"You know I brought some food so we can eat because the hospital's food is not the best" Kaito said laughing nervously trying to lighten up the mood and reaching inside the plastic bag grabbing the chocolates he is craving for a while now

"I…I don't want to eat right now" The Heisei Holmes said shaking his head

"I guess I am going to eat all of this alone then" Kaito said and ate his chocolate

"Kaito when are you going to leave?" Shinichi asked desperately

"whenever you are not stubborn and agree to go with me" Kaito shrugged which made the detective send him a glare and Kaito smirked

"Hey catch" Kaito said breaking a piece of his chocolate and tossing it in the detective direction and then it landed on the floor

"What are you doing?!" Shinichi snapped in annoyance which made the magician toss another chocolate in his direction

"there are approximately 600,000 more or less words in Japanese language but I could never string any of them together to explain how much I want to his you with a chair " Shinichi said which made the magician laugh and honestly Shinichi melted in his spot (he wished he could hear this laugh every day but he would never admit that)

The magician threw another piece and the detective groaned dramatically

"What should I do so I can make you leave?" The detective whined

"Play with me" The magician grinned which made the detective melt a little more

"what is the game?" The detective asked raising one of his eyebrows

"I toss a piece of chocolate and you catch it with your mouth"

"I am not playing Kaito"

"Can you please just leave?" Shinichi asked changing the subject

"When you come with me" The magician said throwing another piece of chocolate

"Would you quit it already? " The detective raised his voice and the magician threw another piece

"Come on please" Kaito pleaded looking at his detective with such an innocent face and through his long eyelashes and honestly Shinichi was worried that the magician would hear his fast heartbeats right now

"For every piece you eat I will answer a question you ask " The magician grinned when he saw the detective considering his offer

"No lying?" The detective asked and Kaito nodded grinning even wider at his small victory

"Fine" The detective agreed

Kaito threw the first piece few inches away from the detective which made him frown slightly then he threw the second one way too high just to tease the detective

"You are cheating!" The detective pouted childishly and Kaito thought it was the most adorable thing in the world

"You just suck at catching" The magician smirked and threw another piece perfectly but the detective couldn't catch it

"now was that bad throw?" Kaito asked smiling

"You probably did something with your magic" Shinichi himself couldn't hold back his smile

"Seriously? You are blaming my magic for this? You just suck admit it" Kaito laughed

"Okay Okay fine it was my fault just throw another one already!" And Shinichi laughed and no it wasn't fake or forced it was a real laugh and it made Kaito feel all warm inside

Shinichi caught the next piece of chocolate and he didn't even realize he had eaten it until it was completely done and he cupped his hands over his mouth and glared at the magician when he saw him smiling

"So it was just a trick so I can eat?" He hissed and Kaito quickly shook his head

"Of course not" Kaito said but Shinichi just rolled his eyes

"you scored a point now you can ask me a question"

"Can you leave?" Shinichi huffed

"Not going to happen and that was your question" Kaito smirked and Shinichi groaned

"That doesn't count!" Shinichi said frowning and Kaito smiled

"Fine eat another piece and I will answer two questions"

"I hate you" The detective mumbled under his breath and Kaito threw another piece and Shinichi caught it from the first try

"Wow! You must really want to ask me some questions, Fine hit me with your worst" Kaito said

Shinichi tried to think of any question which humiliated Kaito and made him leave but what does he think? This guy never gets humiliated this easily so he blurted out a question before he could stop himself

"Why did you ignore me?"

And Kaito's head shot up in surprise he hadn't expected this kind of question to be asked

"I thought you would ask me something like are you a virgin or if I tried to seduce anyone or any other question like that"

"Okay ew Kaito just forget it" Shinichi shook his head like he expected that he wouldn't get an answer which bothered Kaito

"I thought you wanted to be alone..I mean you pushed me away"

"What?" Shinichi asked confused

"I said I thought you wanted to be alone you kind of pushed me away "

"and why is that?"

"It's just whenever I went somewhere you would leave and whenever I tried to talk to you, you would either ignore me or snap at me" Kaito bit his lips nervously

"Kaito you only tried what? Twice? Three times? Then you just gave up you didn't even try"

"I didn't want to push you I figured out you would tell me when you feel like it but I am trying now" Kaito spoke truthfully he really didn't like to push Shinichi to do anything or say anything he wanted the detective to talk about it when he feels comfortable enough but if he knew it was this bad he wouldn't have given up easily he would have pushed the detective

But still it bothered him that he just realized right now that he needed to fight more before it got like this but regretting won't help now

"yeah whatever so I still have another question " Shinichi mumbled

"Am I not good enough?" Shinichi asked and All Kaito could do was stare in utter shock

"W..what?" He asked "Are you crazy ?" Kaito said laughing in disbelief

"Just answer the question and Don't lie…please" Shinichi pleaded "I could ask anyone but their answer would be 'of course' and 'stop saying bullshit' but I need to hear the truth Just please tell me"

And Kaito thought that if he hadn't felt guilty before he sure did now

"Of course you are good enough, you are even perfect, You have an amazing personality, you help people, you care about everyone' s feeling before your own even if you don't admit it, you helped in bringing down two of the most dangerous organizations in Japan, you did a lot of things I can't even count them…why are you even asking that question?"

 _Because it looks like I wasn't good enough for you_ Shinichi answered in his mind but didn't dare to say it out loud

" don't ask me questions I am the one who is supposed to ask you" Shinichi said instead of answering and lay back on his bed and closed his eyes

Kaito just sat there watching Shinichi while he was falling asleep with one thought in his head…that he wasn't going to give up on Shinichi

* * *

 ***walks in***

 ***checking the microphone***

 **One two three..okay it works  
well first of all I want to apologize for any errors or mistakes I wrote this at 3 a.m but I promise I will edit them later **

**Anyway I don't have much to say today except Have a good day and never forget to smile**

 **Love you all cupcakes (I love cupcakes..Judge me!)**

 ***peace sign***

 ***about to walk out of the stage but trips over nothing and fall on my face***

 **Never mind I am okay *thumbs up***

 ***curtains down***


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

* * *

 _"the hardest part of acting like you don't care is knowing how much you_ _ **actually do**_ _"_

The detective yawned as soon as he woke up the next morning, when he turned over he saw the magician sleeping in the chair (in a position which looked rather uncomfortable) peacefully which –in fact- surprised Shinichi because he thought Kaito had left as soon as he fell asleep, he thought Kaito would be dying to get away

He felt kind of happy that the magician stayed (not that he is going to admit that) , maybe Kaito got on his nerves and he really wished he could hit him with a chair but he didn't mind his company but it still scared him a little that it was all a joke and that Kaito would drift away again –he doesn't think he can handle it this time-

Shinichi's eyes landed on the plastic bags of yesterday and he smirked  
' _time for revenge'_ he thought

He leaned out of his bed and snatched the first thing he caught with his hands which was –unsurprisingly- gummy bears  
Of course what else did he expect from Kaito? That guy was a Sugar freak

He took one of the gummy bears and tossed it in the magician's direction but Kaito didn't move the slightest bit

He tossed another gummy bear and it hit Kaito's head which made him groan and Shinichi grinned

"Wake up or else…" Shinichi said in a sweet tone which meant danger but Kaito was too lazy to open his eyes

He mumbled something in his sleep and Shinichi gave up on throwing the gummy bears

 _SPLASH_

Kaito's eyes were wide open as the detective with dying out of laughter  
Kaito,The Great Magician, The Phantom Thief was covered in cold water from head to toe, If it was another person he would have changed the person's hair color or change his clothes or anything

but the fact that Shinichi was the one who did this and that this laughter made him all warm inside made him give up on having a revenge (just right now but he was going to have his revenge) and he laughed as well

`"My, my what has got you in such a good mood darling?"

"I just like annoying you" The detective shrugged grinning

"Well you have got to be careful from now on because I am not going to let it go that easily" The magician grinned as well

"Like you can do anything"

"You know the blue hair would look really good at you" Kaito smirked as he saw fear in the detective's eyes

"You wouldn't" The detective narrowed his eyes

"Try me " Kaito beamed and Shinichi sighed

"So are you leaving with me or what?" Kaito asked after few seconds of silence

"Good job in ruining the mood" Shinichi rolled his eyes "I don't understand why are you even here, you can go home if you want" Shinichi sighed

"I don't want to leave you here alone Shinichi"

"Awesome Kaito but I don't really care I am sure as hell I won't be leaving with you" Shinichi said crossing his arms

"You do realize what the other option is right?" Kaito asked raising one of his eyebrows

"Yeah yeah I would stay here for few days and then I will go home and done"

"No you won't just stay here for few days then go home… you might stay here for weeks even months" and that sure got the detective's attention

"what do you mean?"

"Have you seen your condition? Or how you look? I talked to the nurse when you were asleep and believe me if you stay here it won't be that fun and you know exactly why..at least with me you will have some freedom you know"

And Shinchi shifted uncomfortably, he knows going home with Kaito is a bad idea but staying here for weeks? Between these four walls and he doesn't want to think about what they will do and what will people and reporters say if they knew what happened, he can't deal with them right now

"Fine I am going with you either in Edoka or Beika or wherever you want to go" Shinichi said firmly and the magician smiled in victory

"Fine I am going to talk with the doctor "Kaito said and in few seconds he disappeared out of the room

Shinichi sighed and wished things would go back to normal like it used to be, before him and Kaito fought

The detective was trying to ignore the way his stomach growled meaning he was starving because seriously he wasn't in the mood to eat anything

A sound of footsteps snapped him out of his mind and in a matter of seconds a group of arms wrapped around him and he winced

"He just woke up guys! Give him some space!" Shinichi heard Kaito's voice and whoever was hugging him let go quickly

When he glanced up he saw his childhood friend Ran, Sonoko, Masumi Sera , Hattori Heiji , Toyama Kazuha , Hakuba Saguru and Nakamori Aoko

Seriously? Is it even legal to let 7 people (8 if you count Kaito) in the patient's room? But knowing them they wouldn't have listened anyway

He saw Kaito standing in the doorway with two cups in his hands, Then the magician walked until he was in front of Shinichi and kneeled down so they were face to face

"This is Green tea with honey, It will make your throat feel better And and the scientist with him called asking about you and I told them what happened and that they don't have to come and then your parents called and as I heard Mouri- Chan told them about what happened so they asked if you are okay I told them yes but of course your mom didn't buy it so they are taking the first plane to Japan " Kaito said softly handing the detective the cup in his hands

Shinichi took the cup from Kaito and nodded then smiled softly and thanked him nervously  
and Haibara traveled somewhere (he forgot where ) because of Dr. Agasa new invention and they were supposed to come back after 2 days

"Try to drink some of it, I know you are nervous but please just at least half of it" Kaito said quieter so no one would here and Shinichi nodded less nervously

When they both glanced up they saw everyone looking at them with smirks but still they could see the surprise in their eyes

"You scared us to death you know" Sera was the first to break the silence while ruffing Shinichi's hair and the detective didn't react

"Well I am sorry" He said and spun the cup in his hands

"Oi, Kudo I came from Osaka to here with this Aho just so I can see you don't give me the cold shoulder" Heiji said pointing at Kazuha who glared at him

"Hey! Who are you calling Aho you idiot?" Kazuha asked raising his voice

"Don't raise your voice idiot!" Heiji said raising his voice as well

"You are raising it too bastard" She said crossing her arms but they were both snapped out of their little argument when they heard the Hesei Holmes laughing

"Oi, what are you laughing at?" Heiji asked annoyed

"There is only one person who is arguing with his girlfriend" Hakuba said

"Shut up Bastard"

"Make me" The two detectives were now glaring at each other even after all these years they still argue but at least they are kind of friends now

The whole room was filled in laughter as the two detectives kept arguing (with Kaito meddling of course and changing their outfits and hair colors )

"I miss these old days" Ran said after a while and Sonoko nodded

"Yeah you are right" Aoko said and then silence filled the room and Shinichi shifted uncomfortably looking at his lap…he couldn't help but blame himself for all this and he cupped the cup tighter

"Hey aren't you going to drink that?" Sonoko asked and Shinichi didn't answer keeping his eyes fixed at the cup

"He will" Kaito said simply which made Shinichi look at him

Why did Kaito have all this faith in him? He was more aware right now that he didn't want to let Kaito down (which he didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing)

Shinichi didn't think twice before he raised the cup to his mouth a took a small sip and he saw the surprise in everyone's eyes even Kaito himself

"What did you do to him?" Sonoko asked him still surprised

"I didn't do anything, I just bought the Green tea and he drank it" Kaito shrugged and smiled softly at him and Shinichi couldn't help but smile too

Someone believed in him

* * *

 ***eating pizza before the curtains are up***

 ***not realizing the curtains are already up and that I am embaressing myself right now ***

 **"Oh you guys are here…well *laughing nervously* little help here?" I asked nervously**

 **"Oh God! Kaito we need you right now" Shinichi** **yelled rolling his eyes**

 **"What now?" Kaito asked**

 **"She ruined her clothes by eating pizza you need to fix it " Shinichi explained**

 **"Huh.. that's easy " Kaito said walking towards me and in a matter of 10 seconds I had new dress on**

 **"Thanks Kaito now go to your boyfriend" I said which made him grin and Shinichi turned 50 shades of red**

 **"Shut up!" Shinichi said**

 **"But Shin-chan you know its true" Kaito said giving him a quick kiss**

 **"I hate you both" Shinichi said groaning**

 **"No you don't" The magician sang**

 **"yeah yeah now go finish whatever you both were doing just don't make much noises" I said smirking and Shinichi groaned blushing even more**

 **"Later when we are alone " Kaito beamed and the detective glared at him**

 **I turned around and saw all viewers still sitting**

 **"Oh you guys heard that?...well never mind it's not like it's something new to you guys that these two are soooooo in love " and then I felt something hitting me from behind and guess what? It was Shinichi's soccer ball**

 **"You didn't have to do that you now! Anyway back to the topic… again I apologize for any errors and mistakes and I hope you guys liked this chapter  
more is coming soon  
any insults or hate comments will be deleted, don't like the story don't read easy! **

**Anyway thanks for the nice reviews guys I am glad you liked the story  
so I need to be clear about something **

**In the last chapter I saw Kaito was never going to give up on Shinichi by that I meant he isn't going to give up on him getting better but he is still dating Aoko**

 **If you guys have any other questions about what happened or what will happen feel free to ask but there would be no spoilers but I might give hints..I said might anyway**

 **Don't forget to smile "**


	5. Chapter 5

_"I try to convince myself I no longer care about you But, I always find myself thinking about you"_

* * *

 _Chapter 5_

Shinichi took few sips of the drink between his hands before setting it down on the table next to his bed, all his friends were staring at him which made him uncomfortable

"Is there something you need?" He asked raising his eyebrows and they all looked away quickly

They all sat in silence until he felt someone's hand on his shoulder

"Do you want them gone now?" Kaito asked whispering and Shinichi shrugged

"I don't know, I mean I don't mind their company that much maybe they can stay for a while" Shinichi whispered and Kaito nodded

"Kaito are you still canceling the.." Aoko was interrupted by Kaito shaking his head as a sign to tell her to stop talking

"Canceling?" Shinichi asked

"No it's nothing don't worry" Kaito said way too quickly which made Shinichi look at him suspiciously

"what are you hiding from me?" Shinichi asked narrowing his eyes

"Kuroba is…" Hakuba started

"Shut up Hakuba" Kaito warned him

"Kuroba is canceling all his magic shows till further notice " Hakuba said smirking while Kaito looked like he was about to kill him

"Wait what? Why?" Shinichi asked confused

"I just felt like it" Kaito said shrugging

"wait so you seriously didn't tell him that you canceled the magic shows so you can take care of.."

Kaito glared at Sera who quickly cupped her hands over her mouth but then she smirked

"That's ridiculous guys" Shinichi spoke up but then he saw how Kaito shifted uncomfortably

"Wait, you are serious?!" Shinichi exclaimed, He felt confused about why Kaito would do that, happy that Kaito cared about him, Angry that Kaito would do something like that because he didn't want Kaito to stop the thing he loves just for him

"Just forget it would you?" Kaito pleaded and sighed

"I think he should stay here" Sonoko said

"Why is that?" Hattori asked confused

"Because Kuroba-kun isn't a doctor,he doesn't know what he is doing"

And Shinichi shot up yanking the IV out of his arm and stood up

"I am not staying here, I am going with Kaito and that's it good?" Shinichi snapped and then disappeared into the bathroom in her hospital room

"Guys I think you should go now" Kaito said worried about the detective

"I didn't do anything I was just speaking the truth" Sonoko said but got up anyway along with everyone

"We are going to visit soon again" Ran said and was about to walk out of the room but she heard her name being called by Kaito

"Mouri-chan can I speak to you please?" Kaito asked and Ran nodded

"What is it?" Ran asked

Kaito waited for everyone to walk out of the room before he spoke

"Look, I know that you and Shinichi aren't in good terms now but do you think you can find it inside you to forgive him for what he did?" Kaito asked nervously

"Why are you asking me that?" Ran asked curious

"Because.. you see the way you guys drifted apart affected him and I know that you care about him and he cares about you plus I want to make it up for him as I wasn't there for him when he needed me and I am sure you both still love each other…" Kaito explained but he was interrupted by Ran

"Kuroba-kun I get it, but even if I forgave him we won't be together in fact we can't be together even if I wanted to" Ran said smiling softly and Kaito looked confused which made Ran chuckle

"He doesn't have feelings for me, he has feelings for someone else" Ran explained

"Wait, Who? And since when?" Kaito looked even more confused

"Kuroba-kun I can't tell you if he didn't try to tell you, He didn't even tell me that but it's obvious" Ran said "Good bye Kuroba-kun" she said and then walked out of the room while Kaito stood confused

He decided to think about it later and just go to check on Shinichi

Shinichi was in deep thoughts when he heard someone knock on the door, He looked up to find it was Kaito who knocked which made him relax

"I made them leave" Kaito said sliding down the wall sitting next to Shinichi

"Good" Shinichi said "It's just I hate it when they say useless things like that….Every freaking day they need to know every single thing about my life and they always control what I should do and what I shouldn't I just want to do whatever I want sometimes"

Kaito felt happy that Shinichi warmed up to him a little bit, this was progress

"Don't worry I am on your side now, I won't let them do that " Kaito said smiling softly and Shinichi looked at him , He wanted to trust Kaito he really did but in the same time he wanted to run as fast as he could

"I am not giving up on you that easy Shinichi" Kaito whispered softly and Shinichi, The Heisei Holmes, The detective of East blushed, he took deep breath and looked away

Kaito got up and went out of the bathroom and sat on the chair next to the bed thinking about what Ran said

"I don't get it Kaito"

Kaito jumped where he heard Shinichi's voice after few minutes of sitting alone

"Don't get what?" Kaito asked

"You, why are you still here? Why haven't you given up yet? You don't have to be here if you don't want to you know, I thought whatever little bit of friendship we had left was gone " Shinichi said and Kaito felt guilty

"I want to make it up to you Shinichi, I was scared of doing something wrong, I didn't want to force you to do anything " Kaito said biting his lips

"You don't have to make it up to me…Just…" Shinichi stopped in the middle of the sentence because he felt little dizzy , he hasn't eaten anything since yesterday when he ate few pieces of chocolates because of Kaito's game

"Shinichi I think you should rest for now and you should eat something now" Kaito said and went to help Shinichi so he can walk him to bed

Shinichi sat down on the bed as Kaito brought him some yogurt so he can eat

"Here eat this…by the way we are going to leave after half an hour" Kaito said

Shinichi grabbed the yogurt from him and looked at Kaito

"we are leaving today?" Shinichi asked nervously and Kaito nodded softly

"Whatever" Shinichi mumbled

Kaito looked at Shinichi who stared at the plastic container before he took a spoon and Kaito smiled softly

30 minutes later, Shinichi set down the plastic container

"I am proud of you " Kaito said softly and Shinichi nodded before looking down at his lap

Kaito slipped out of the room to talk to the doctor then came back after few minutes

"We can go whenever you are ready"

"I am going to change first " Shinichi mumbled and took his clothes from the backpack that he knew for sure that Kaito brought it

He went to the bathroom and changed his clothes quickly before slipping out from the bathroom

"I am ready now" Shinichi said and grabbed the backpack from the floor next to the bed

Shinichi didn't wait for Kaito before throwing the door open and walking down the hallway and Kaito quietly followed after him while holding the paper bag containing Shinichi's bag

Kaito grabbed Shinichi's arm once they were out of the hospital and together they walked to the subway station as Shinichi wanted to go to his Mansion and honestly Kaito wanted that as well at least he would feel better if he went out to the supermarket or anything and will be there along with the little scientist in the other Mansion next to him

* * *

Shinichi entered the Mansion along with Kaito

"Do whatever you want" Shinichi said without looking at Kaito "I will be in my bedroom taking a nap" Shinichi informed Kaito and went to his room without another word

Kaito sat on the couch , he decided he would call Aoko to tell her to bring him some of his clothes later right now all he thought about was that Living with Shinichi sure should be interesting

* * *

 ***I fixed my clothes quickly and grinned***

 **"Well here is another chapter about our beloved Kaishin or Shinkai, Sorry for the errors and mistakes in the chapter again I never check them after I am done I will probably edit them in the future**

 **Anyway I wanted to warn you guys that Kaishin well be a thing but it might take time I just don't think it would make sense if it happened way too fast so I need your patience…please?and for who asked why was Shinichi in the hospital if he just collapsed? Well,  
He was pale, He looked tired and sick, he was feeling dizzy, he hasn't been eating well so he looked way too thin **

**I mean my mom and dad brought me to the hospital when that happened to me? Some people just go the hospital when they collapse because of fatigue**

 **Oh and I am sorry that Shinichi and Kaito won't be able to talk to you guys today but they are busy if you know what I mean *wiggling my eyebrows***

 **But don't worry they will be here the next time along with a guest we all love**

 **So till next time, Love you guys 3**

 **Don't forget to smile "**


	6. Chapter 6

" _He was a proof that broken things can still be beautiful_ "

* * *

Kaito was lost in his thoughts as he remembered what happened earlier with Aoko when she brought his clothes to Shinichi's house

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Kaito was making lists of things that he needed to buy from the store when The doorbell rang, He went and opened the door and Aoko was standing in front of him with suitcases filled with his clothes_

 _" Finally, I thought you died or something" Kaito teased_

 _"Shut up you idiot! Instead of apologizing to me you are having fun annoying me!" Aoko said narrowing her eyes_

 _"Aww Is Ahoko angry with me?" Kaito talked like he was talking to a baby and ruffled her hair_

 _"Bakaito… don't mess with me" Aoko said while laughing way too cheerfully which made Kaito freak out a little..just a little (but he would never admit that)_

 _"Anyway how did you bring all these suitcases alone? Aren't they heavy?" Kaito asked_

 _"Hakuba-kun helped me" Aoko pointed at the car waiting in front of Shinichi's house_

 _"Aoko" Kaito whined "Why did you ask for help from him of all people? Anyone would be fine but him even an outer space alien would be better!" Kaito complained_

 _"And why is that? Jealous?" Aoko asked smirking_

 _"Me? Jealous? From who? Him? Yeah right, I am not jealous he just annoys me!" Kaito asked with no hesitant in his voice and Aoko frowned at that_

 _"Kaito..are you sure you want to stay here with Kudo- kun?" Aoko asked and Kaito frowned at the sudden changing in topic_

 _"What are you talking about? Of course I am sure"_

 _"Kaito if anything happens you should tell me "_

 _"Aoko seriously what is wrong with you?" Kaito asked confused_

 _"That's for me to know and for you to find out" Aoko answered_

 _Kaito put his forehead on Aoko's forehead and she blushed_

 _"w..what are you doing?" Aoko asked confused_

 _"Your temperature is normal" Kaito started while pulling away "Okay seriously what happened? You never hide anything from me" Kaito said frowning and Aoko sighed_

 _"I can't I am not even sure If I am right or not…I guess only time can tell" Aoko said_

 _Before Kaito could say another thing, Aoko stepped forward and kissed his cheek_

 _"It's getting late I should be going now, Goodbye Kaito" Aoko said turning around then walked quickly to Hakuba's car_

 _Kaito stood there confused as he watched Aoko and Hakuba driving away with only one thought in his mind_ ' _ **what did she mean?'**_

He only realized after few minutes that he was standing like an idiot so he took his suitcases outside the mansion to the spare room and then took some money,the keys and the list he made and went to the store

And Here he was buying all the food they need as Shinichi's fridge was empty the only thing he had in the kitchen was his black coffee which made Kaito's heart clench as he remembered the time Shinichi collapsed in his arms and how pale he was because of how little he ate (that if he ever ate)

After wondering in the store for another 30 minutes and purchasing what they needed from the store, In the way home he passed a restaurant and decided to grab something

Kaito reached the mansion and went straight to the kitchen so he can place the plastic bags there and start cooking

* * *

Kaito was done cooking so he went to wake the detective up, he knocked on the door

"Shinichi time for…" he was stopped in the middle of the sentence as he saw his detective sleeping peacefully in bed

He smiled fondly at him and decided he didn't want to disturb him so he closed the door, and went to the kitchen

If he wanted to keep up with Shinichi he needed energy so he took his dish and decided to eat in the backyard of the mansion

He was eating in silence and didn't hear the light footsteps of shinichi behind him until the magician saw the detective sitting on the next chair next to him while placing his dish on the small table in front of them

"I thought you were asleep?" Kaito asked confused

"I couldn't sleep " Shinichi shrugged

"So when I went to your bedroom you were just pretending? My,my You can do everything Deducing, shooting, flying a plane, playing football and acting yet you can't sing to save your life" Kaito teased

"Shut up asshole!" Shinichi said punching him on the arm and Kaito laughed

"You can't deny it you know" Kaito said and Shinichi punched him again

They were talking and laughing non-stopping that Shinichi and even Kaito didn't notice he finished all the food on his dish  
Kaito only noticed when he saw Shinichi's fork drop on the ground and saw Shinichi's eyes widen and he decided to distract him

"How about we clean the dishes and then go to sleep? You need to have your beauty sleep for all if you wanted to start acting" Kaito said smirking and Shinichi glared

"Someday I am so going to have my revenge from you" Shinichi sighed

"Sure sure" Kaito said grabbing his dish and Shinichi followed him doing the same thing

After cleaning the dishes Shinichi and Kaito were standing in front of Shinichi's room

"Don't let mosquitoes bite you darling" Kaito said smirking and Shinichi rolled his eyes

"I am not even going to start a fight with you " Shinichi said and Kaito laughed  
Just when Kaito was about to go to his room, Shinichi grabbed his arm and Kaito looked at him confused

"Something wrong?" Kaito asked concerned

"Umm..well…S…Sleep with me?" Shinichi asked nervously

"Is Shin-chan afraid?" Kaito asked smirking trying to hide his surprise of the sudden request, The Great detective of the east, the cold and calm person Shinichi Kudo who is never nervous when he is around anyone, was stuttering and nervous and…blushing?

"Pff you know what? Just forget it" Shinichi said annoyed and let go of Kaito's arm, crossing his arms pouting And Kaito laughed at how cute he looked right now

"I am just kidding, Sure I will sleep with you" Kaito said and he swore that his breath hitched when Shinichi's face lit up and smiled softly at Kaito

They both went to take quick showers and change, Shinichi was done before Kaito so he sat on the bed wearing his shirt and shorts while reading a book waiting for him until he felt his eyes get heavier each second and slept with the book ' _The Sign Of The Four'_ still open on his chest

When Kaito went back to the room after changing a shirt and shorts as well he saw Shinichi already sleeping with A Sherlock Holmes book on his chest and chuckled at this mystery freak, He went and helped the detective lay down in a more comfortable way and took the book placing it on the nightstand , then gently he laid the blanket over Shinichi

He went to his side of the bed next to the detective, Just when he was about to sleep Kaito felt Shinichi wrap an arm around his waist and his head on Kaito's chest

Kaito was stunned at first and he blushed, he FREAKING blushed, not knowing what to do he just wrapped his arms around the detective and just sleep

And that's how they fell asleep and Kaito didn't mind , he didn't mind at all

* * *

 _ **The next morning**_

Shinichi woke up the next morning to meet with flashlights of cameras, he rolled his eyes then went back to sleep on Kaito's chest and that's when it clicked his mind and his eyes were shot open now

He was sleeping on Kaito's chest with an arm wrapped around the magician and Kaito's arms were wrapped him as well and to make it worse their legs were tangled together and someone was taking pictures and guess who? It was his MOM!

He tried to get away from Kaito but his arms and their legs didn't allow that and at the sudden movement Kaito blinked his eyes open to see a blushing Shinichi and a giggling sound…wait! giggling? He looked at the source of sound and it was Shinichi's mom

Shit! He forgot! Shinichi's parents were supposed to be here today and he totally forgot!

"Kaito could you please let go?" Shinichi asked shyly

Kaito started at him confused and he finally got it when he saw his arms around Shinichi holding him tightly, Kaito hid his blush with a smirk but it didn't go unnoticed by Yukiko who kept taking pictures

"Awww Is Shinichi getting shy?" Kaito teased and Shinichi blushed even more while Yukiko squealed like a teenager

"You both are so cute " Yukiko said while grinning so widely

"Why are you even here now? It's early" Shinichi groaned he was never a morning person and he didn't drink his coffee yet so right now he was dangerous

"This is not a way to greet your mother Shin-chan" Yukiko pouted

Kaito stood up walking to Yukiko, He made a red rose appear of nowhere and gave it to her

" A beautiful Rose for a beautiful lady" Kaito said in his charming voice

"Awww Thank you Kai-chan" She said taking the Rose "Now this is a greeting , you should learn from him Shin-chan" Yukiko said and Shinichi walked to them rolling his eyes

"Yeah sure whatever" Shinichi said annoyed

"Awww Shin-chan is jealous" Yukiko squealed again and Kaito chuckled

"He is just in a bad mood because he didn't drink his poison" Kaito explained

"Black coffee is not a poison" Shinichi said crossing his arms

"Yeah sure keep telling yourself that " Kaito said and Shinichi frowned

"Well if you both excuse me I will go take a shower then join you" Kaito said and bowed a little to Yukiko and then went to the bathroom and Shinichi smiled softly at him before turning to his mother

"What do you want?" Shinichi asked as he saw his mother grinning widely at him

"Oh nothing I was just watching you both and you are just too cute" Yukiko squealed for the third time

"Okay we get it you watch stuff and please can you stop squealing you sound like a high-school girl" Shinichi said

"You love him don't you?" Shinichi heard from behind him, he turned around and it was his father

"Dad, since when are you standing here?" Shinichi asked

"Since the beginning, I just greeted Kaito-kun" His dad said and Shinichi smiled softly to himself, he liked how his parents and Kaito get on well with each other that they call him with his first name

"You didn't answer my question, do you love him?" Yusaku asked and Shinichi sighed, his parents knew his feelings for Kaito and they were supportive to him from the beginning ,

"love?" Shinichi asked nervously he knew he liked Kaito but did he love him?He sure loves when he spends his time with Kaito, his heartbeats faster when Kaito calls him or smile at him,he wants to spend every second with Kaito (forever if he is lucky enough) ,He wants to protect Kaito with all he got, he wants to be the reason for Kaito's smile everyday  
He even hides his feelings for the magician so he can only be happy with Aoko so does this mean he loves him?

"Yes, do you?"

"I don't want to" Shinichi answered

"But you do?"

Shinichi took deep a breath before answering

"I do"

* * *

 **"Well hello guys, Here is a new chapter for you and again sorry for any mistakes or errors found in the chapter**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter  
I seriously needed to add Yukiko in this She is just an amazing character, I just love how she acts like she is still a teenager even though she is a mom to a high school boy She is a role model!"**

 **"Are you talking about me?" Yukiko asked grinning and I nodded**

 **"The whole fandom loves you! " I told her**

 **"I love you all too" She said blowing a kiss**

 **"So what are you going to do with the photos you took for Shin-chan and Kai-chan?" I asked her**

 **"I am going to show them to everyone and make a lot of copies and make an album just for them" She said daydreaming**

 **"Not going to happen!" we heard a voice and turned around to see Kaito and Shinichi standing**

 **"What do you mean not going to happen?" Yukiko said frowning**

 **"I think you know what I mean" Shinichi said crossing his arms**

 **"Come on Shin-chan it will be fun" Kaito whined and pouted**

 **"N..no not going to happen" Shinichi said looking away**

 **"Please? For me? " Kaito whispered taking shinichi's jaw in his hand which made the detective look at him then out of nowhere Kaito pressed his lips on Shinichi's lips and the detective kissed him back**

 **And of course Yukiko took a picture**

 **Shinichi pulled away blushing and Kaito smirked at him**

 **"Seriously Yukiko-san you need to send me those pics!" I said**

 **"Me too" Kaito said grinning**

 **"Sure I will give everyone copies" She said clapping her hands and Shinichi groaned walking back inside**

 **"Is he mad?" I asked**

 **"Don't worry I know how to please him" Kaito grinned following Shinichi "Shin-chan wait!" Kaito called after him and Shinichi told him to shut up which made us laugh**

 **"Anyway see you guys soon which I don't know when because of my exams but it will be as soon as I can and of course Yukiko-san will be here as well**

 **Don't forget to smile  
love you all xoxo "**


End file.
